<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Person by RobinsonsWereHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383871">You're My Person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere'>RobinsonsWereHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plant a Little Happiness (Let The Roots Run Deep) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Important Conversations, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Romance, SPOILERS for Lassie Come Home, Shawn's gonna be a better dad than he thinks, bc they're MARRIED, it's time for The Kid Talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SPOILERS FOR PSYCH 2: LASSIE COME HOME</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the drive home from Santa Barbara, Shawn and Juliet discuss their misunderstanding, concerning the pregnancy test. Juliet wants to make sure they're both on the same page.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plant a Little Happiness (Let The Roots Run Deep) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're My Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/gifts">FanFreak611</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Psych has a habit of implying serious convos without showing them (cough, shules getting back together, cough). I think we can all assume Shawn and Juliet need to clear some things up after the events of that movie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they drive back to San Francisco, the case closed, Carlton safe at home, and the secrets all revealed, Shawn and Juliet ride together. He jokes about the Blueberry having more leg room, but reaches out to hold her hand until they hit an intersection and she needs both to steer.</p><p>Shawn talks a lot, he always does. And with a five-hour drive in front of them, Juliet doesn’t mind. She finds his rambling endearing. But during a rare lull in the conversation, she decides to redirect.</p><p>“Shawn,” she starts, surprised at how shaky her voice is. “I think… I think we should talk about kids.”</p><p>He literally jolts in his seat. “What?”</p><p>“Well, I mean, you thought I was-- you thought I was pregnant for a good few days, and I don’t know-- I just-- I feel bad, because we’ve hardly talked about when, or if, we want to have kids. And if I were in your shoes, I probably would’ve been a little panicked, a little freaked out. So maybe… maybe now’s a good time to have a conversation about that?”</p><p>Shawn laughs.</p><p>“Shawn, I’m trying to be serious here.” </p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” he says, reaching for her hand again. “I just-- you know me so well. I think I blacked out for a minute when I saw the test. I absolutely did freak.”</p><p>“So… I really think we should talk about this.”</p><p>Shawn shifts in his chair to be a little closer to facing her. “Where… where do we start?”</p><p>“Let’s start simple,” Juliet says with a shrug. “Do you want kids? Can you see us having them?”</p><p>“I don’t know… but yes,” he answers. His voice is unusually quiet. “In my head there’s this fairytale sort of dream where it’s you and me and a kid or two or three. They all look like you,” he adds randomly. “Adorable little blondies. But, um, that image sort of exists in another universe, Jules… one where I’m not absolutely terrified of fatherhood.”</p><p>She can’t help but smile at that. “Well… maybe that’s not an entire alternate universe, Shawn. Maybe it’s just a few years down the road.”</p><p>Shawn nods, though he doesn’t look convinced. “What about you, Jules? Do you want kids? I know you’ve sort of mentioned it in the past…”</p><p>“I… I do,” she says slowly. “I guess I have a kind of weird answer. I want kids… in a sort of abstract way. Like, I have no desire to pop one out right now. But I feel like one day it’ll click for me, and I’ll <i>want</i> to have a baby, like, actively want it. And that day, when the abstract feels concrete… I don’t know. It could be in a few months, or a few years. Or maybe it won’t happen for us. Maybe I’ll just want to be the cool aunt, and I’ll be happy with that.” She shrugs. “The point is, I want to be sure I really want a baby before we start trying to have one. Because I feel like if I’m not all-in, it’ll be… I don’t know, unfair to the kid.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shawn murmurs, “that sounds about right.”</p><p>Juliet frowns, reaching for his hand. “Are you thinking about your dad again?”</p><p>“It’s hard not to,” he sighs. “Every reason I have for not… not being ready, not wanting a kid right now, it all goes back to him.”</p><p>“I can understand that,” she says. “But hey, Shawn. Look at me.”</p><p>He does.</p><p>“You will make an amazing father, alright? If that is a path we go down together, you will excel at it. I can tell.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna let you down, Jules,” he murmurs.</p><p>“You could never,” she promises. “Not with this. Because we’ll  only do this if and when we both want it. If it happens, we do it together.”</p><p>He smiles at her, but she can tell he’s not convinced.</p><p>“Shawn, you were ready to take a bullet for me,” she reminds him.</p><p>“I’d do that any day.”<br/>
“But when you did, when you stepped between me and an angry gunman, you did it to protect your family. And earlier, when you first climbed through that window,” she adds, making a new connection. “Shawn, you were already worrying about my blood pressure! I know you don’t feel ready. You don’t have to feel ready; I’m not trying to press you in any way. I just want you to know that I love you, and I believe in you, and someday in our future, you will make an amazing dad.”</p><p>Shawn is quiet for a long time. Juliet doesn’t speak, either, but she’s not as focused on the road as she should be, watching her husband out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Jules?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thanks for believing in me. Totally and unconditionally. The only other person I really have like that is Gus… and I don’t know if I’ve ever told you, but thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.”</p><p>Juliet smiles softly. “I love you, Shawn. I love you and I support you and I always will.”</p><p>He kisses her fingers, still twined through his. “You know, I know we’ve reached the conclusion that kids are further down the road for us, but already, I feel a little less scared.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” she says. “You know, the one thing I am sure of when it comes to having kids?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She gives him a bright smile. “You are the only one I’d ever want to have them with.”</p><p>“Really?” He feigns surprise. “What about… Chris Hemsworth? Evans? Pine?”</p><p>“Just you,” she laughs.</p><p>“I don’t know, Chris Pine would make some attractive babies…”</p><p>Both of them dissolve into laughter that fills the car. Shawn turns on the radio, letting pop rock spill into the air. It feels right, even more so than usual.</p><p>Being with Shawn has always felt right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos, or find me on tumblr at bijulesspencerohara !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>